


Christmas with Charlie and her soulmates

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Special, F/M, Mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Charlie celebrates Christmas with her soulmates...





	1. Charlie and Eddie Brock/Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StealingATimeLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealingATimeLord/gifts), [simbacurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbacurls/gifts), [Messy352](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy352/gifts), [KuronoVixenYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronoVixenYami/gifts), [MrsAgent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAgent/gifts), [UnknownReaderHasJoined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/gifts), [Thunder_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Lady/gifts), [Wintersgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersgirl/gifts), [Lacidee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacidee/gifts), [scarlettsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/gifts), [lmdspe3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmdspe3/gifts), [Cheerfullion95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerfullion95/gifts), [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts), [angel897](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel897), [Goodfellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodfellow/gifts).



> Just a little Christmas Special that I decided to do, enjoy ^^
> 
> Charlie is aged up in these one shots so it won't be too weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed Jessica to Charlie short for Charlotte.

**Charlie and Eddie Brock/Venom**

"...Is that really your Christmas sweater?"

Charlie paused in mid-motion of hanging up her last Star Wars ornament, Boba Fett, and looked over her shoulder at her soulmate before she looked down at her [sweater](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71U1m5YnUWL._UX385_.jpg) (she had on seamless black panties from VS underneath and that was it) then she looked back at him. "I find your lack of cheer disturbing." She said with a straight face, she wasn't even going to make an attempt to do the Vader voice.

According to Peter and Ned, she sounded like Vader choking on a chicken leg.

They both got a nice trip for that.

Eddie laughed as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head as she put on the last ornament. "You're such an adorable Star Wars fan girl."

"Watch it, Eddie, I can use my evil Jedi mind powers on you." Charlie half-heartedly threatened with a smile.

She felt his chest rubble then she felt something gooey touching her hands and bare legs, a quick glance down showed her that it was Venom making his appearance. She watched as the symbiote covered her soulmate's body and changed it, even their thoughts were different.

Venom tended to be a bit more...intense about his thoughts towards Charlie and didn't like other men sniffing around her. He allowed Peter and Ned because they were her best friends and had taken care of her before their arrival. Charlie closed one eye when Venom nuzzled his cheek against hers and purred, **"Little One...."**

Charlie smiled in response and nuzzled back against him, "Hello, V."

The mutant knew that when she accepted Eddie as her soulmate that she would be getting Venom and she was fine with it. She thought the symbiote was adorable and she was the only other person that could pick up on his side of the conversation when Eddie was in control. And it was so adorable how offended he got when Eddie referred to him as a parasite.

Though it wasn't adorable when Venom started to say how yummy one of Eddie's organs looked...

She turned her head and pressed her lips against Venom's, being careful of his teeth.

Kissing Venom was always an interesting experience but it was pleasant and he normally did give her warning before he put his tongue into her mouth, he had learned the hard way about how having a long ass tongue in her throat wasn't an unwelcome experience for her and she had shown it by using a Telekinesis throw on him. There had been a nice size indent on her wall for a week until she got the money to fix it.

Charlie jerked in surprise when she felt Venom's massive clawed hands grip her hips through her sweater but she quickly relaxed as their kiss got heated until the symbiote suddenly pulled away and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She yelped and jolted when she felt his hand on her ass to hold her in place, she squirmed a bit and asked, "What the hell, V?"

**"Time to unwrap my Christmas present, Little One."**

....Well, shit...looks like she wasn't going to do any Christmas shopping today.


	2. Charlie and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Thunder_Lady who wanted Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thunder_Lady, for the request!

**Charlie and Loki**

Charlie was lying on her back on the sofa that was in their library, reading a book while her soulmate, Loki, had his face buried in her [sweater](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71NvMNjt7zL._UX385_.jpg) covered breasts. She carded her fingers through his hair as she read outloud. She was reading _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

It had been a surprise to everyone when it was revealed that Loki was her soulmate, Charlie had no problems with the God of Mischief but everyone else was worried about her and she knew why. She had caught glimpses of what he had done with Clint and another man in their minds but Loki was never truly cruel to her. Oh he teased her but it was never out of malice. 

Loki viewed Charlie as his equal because of her powers.

She wasn't a Goddess but she also wasn't a weak human.

He had found that out when she had thrown a desk at him with her powers when they had first met and he had insulted her two friends. No one insults Peter and Ned, and if they do they pay the price. Charlie didn't mind him insulting others but she drew a line when it came to her childhood friends and Aunt May.

It wasn't love at first sight but it was respect.

And wariness since he hadn't been able to dodge that heavy wooden desk. She had threatened to use the knife scene from _Carrie_ if he insulted her friends again, he had no idea what she meant by that but he knew a threat when he heard one.

The Telepath stopped in mid-sentence and thought when she felt Loki's hands sliding up her bare legs until they came to a stop at her thighs. "....Bored with the story?" She raised the book above her head so she could look at him.

"Yes, you read that story many times and seen the movie just as much." His voice muffled by her shirt and breasts, she was ready incase he decided to be playful and nip her there. She wasn't a fan of being nipped there unless he gave her a clear warning in his mind, Loki learned that Charlie wasn't a fan of surprises that were hidden from her. The telepath liked being able to hear the thoughts of those around her because it helped her know how to interact normally.

Though she knew when to not listen around Christmas and her birthday.

"I haven't see the live action version yet." She said with a smirk and closed the book then she yelped when she felt Loki pinch the inside of her thigh, he had hid that from her. Charlie Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head with the book but Loki laughed in response, she felt it more than she heard it. "That hurt!"

"That's what happens when you go around with nothing on but your ugly sweater and panties."

Charlie snorted and said, "You were the one that hide my pants....." She froze when she caught Loki's thoughts, her cheeks flushing, and then she felt his hands start to move higher until they were underneath her sweater causing it to bunch up on her waist because it got caught on his wrists.

Loki raised his head and smirked at her before he removed a hand and plucked the book from her slacked grip and tossed it on the floor.

"I have something else in mind for us to do, Charlie." Loki said with another smirk. "Something much more entertaining than reading that book..."

Her last thought was before she submitted to Loki was that he better not have ruined her book....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this xD Loki and Charlie would have a good relationship no matter if he's her soulmate or not.
> 
> I forgot to say this but Charlie was born on Christmas day so she gets a lot of presents that day xD


	3. Steve, Charlie, Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded Star Wars Christmas Special is mentioned xD

**Steve, Charlie, Bucky**

Charlie loved Christmas in New York, she couldn't explain it but it was always around this time when she left the apartment that she shared with her mates willingly. And speaking of her mates, she was walking between them with Bucky on her left and Steve on her right and they were holding hands. She wore a [hoodie](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/ClIAAOSwKA5bs-wI/s-l300.jpg) underneath a black leather jacket, she had dark denim skinny jeans tucked into boots and black leg warmers peeking out from the top of her boots. Charlie had on a black knit beanie over her black hair, scarf and gloves on as well.

Her soulmates were also dressed warmly as they took their custom nightly walk, they used to get a lot of looks whenever they took their walks. Mostly because a mutant had two soulmates and famous ones at that. Let alone that they were human but Ross had learned the hard way about just how protective Steve and Bucky were of Charlie, and that the Winter Soldier only came out when he thought Charlie was in trouble or insulted.

Neither of her soulmates liked the law about mutants not having human mates and the consequences.

They didn't change the law but they did make Ross and his men regret the fact that they had tried to enforce it.

She felt their happiness through their marks and she knew that they could sense hers, she had been happy when she found out that Steve was alive and then Bucky. Charlie had been the one that had remained in Wakanda to help Bucky heal, she had talked to Steve and Bucky about not putting the latter back on ice. She could help heal his mind, help him overcome the brainwashing that HYDRA had done to him.

And she had been able to, the fact that they were soulmates helped with that.

During that time, she and Bucky developed a stronger bond. Even stronger than the bond that they had during her little time traveling stint, it helped eased the guilt that Steve had been feeling since finding out that Bucky was alive. He and Charlie had been together since their reunion in the fight in New York, they had strength their bond but Bucky's death had always weighed heavily on them. Charlie did her best to ease that guilt, it wasn't his fault that Bucky wasn't able to remember either one of them.

It was HYDRA's.

"What are you thinking about, doll?" Bucky asked, looking down at her with a smile.

Charlie looked at him and smiled, "Wakanda..."

The dark haired man smiled in return before he bent down, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Good times."

"The best." The mutant said with a smile before she moved her head to press her lips against his then she pulled away and went to do the same with Steve. "Also thought about my adventure in 1943."

"Adventure? You thought getting shot at was an adventure?" Steve asked when he pulled away from her.

Charlie laughed and said, "Well, yes....and taking down HYDRA scum. And meeting my soulmates was an added bonus."

She felt the love go through their marks and she heard the thoughts of love and adoration as well. 

"What should we do when we get home?" Bucky asked.

"Watch a Christmas movie for one thing." Charlie said with a smile.

Steve frowned and said, "I heard that there was a Christmas Special for Star Wars."

The mutant let's out a hiss at that and pressed herself close to Bucky's side but she didn't let go of Steve's hand. "We do not speak of that abomination!"

"Is it in the same category as the newer Star Wars movies?" Steve asked, remembering her reaction when she had seen the newer movies. The only one she kind of liked was Rogue One, everything else she wanted to burn.

"It's in its own category, Stevie." Charlie drawled out. "We'll watch _White Christmas_ instead..." 

"Will you sing along to it?" Bucky asked, both he and Steve liked her singing voice.

Charlie wrinkled her nose in response before she said, "Fine but no recording it!"

Steve smiled as he tugged her close to him so that she was pressed against his side, "Can we brag?" Charlie didn't release her hold on Bucky's hand.

"Sure." The mutant said with a smirk. "Let's get home and I'll even make homemade hot chocolate."

Bucky smiled and said, "Sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can someone send me a list of Sci-Fi books that came out during WWII?
> 
> Also HYDRA isn't SHIELD, her little time traveling stint changed that :P among some other things...

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to requests and like what I did to this one, it won't be overly sexual xD and anything like that will be mentioned or implied :P
> 
> Each one shot will feature Jess with her soulmate(s). Also no matter the soulmate, the Soulmark for Charlie will always be the Death Star from New Hope :D


End file.
